Like Hansel and Gretel
by Hella Crasane
Summary: Chiara have been held captive for as long as she can remember but just like Hansel and Gretel's story, she knew one day she will find a way to escape from her captor Madam Carla. But Chiara have never tried to escape because she knows it would be hopeless until Piers Nivans enters her life..


Chapter 1: Gretel meets Hansel

I wake up looking at the same white ceiling, the same white walls and the same white bed. All my entire life I'm surrounded by this white chamber. This small chamber that suffocates me every day I was sure I might die and yet here I am still alive to suffer for another day. Another day filled with white. The only leisure of colors I have are the huge selection of books and novels they let me read to occupy my empty days when I have no other 'activities'. Sadly, I will never be able to understand this..feelings.. that the characters in these books have.

This must be what it meant to feel..empty…

I wash my face in the small bathroom provided in this small white chamber and think of what's in store for me today. More experiments? More combat practice? They did take a lot of blood samples yesterday though. I'm still tired to be honest but they will never let me rest and I wasn't able to sleep anyways. So perhaps the tests would occupy my day. It is painful doing one of them. Even more painful doing all three of them in one day. Its like they are trying to drain the life out of me but left me just enough blood to breathe and see the next day. All I can do is just watch silently with whatever it is they're doing to me. I've learned long enough that screaming and pleading for them to stop will just excite them to inflict even more pain. I just lay on the experiment table quietly like a good pet they said.

And so I learned to not speak to anyone or anything. Once I step out of this white chamber, I am nothing more than a numb walking doll. Devoid of any emotion whatsoever because whether I smile or not, it will never be responded by anyone. I've been hopeful for so many times that someone would be nice to me, especially Madam Carla but she told me it's a waste of time and that I am nothing more than her test subject. With that said I gave up entirely. Though I state that to myself most of the time, there is just a small glint of hope that one day I will have this someone that I can call 'my friend'.

After dressing up yet in another white hospital gown, I eased myself on my bed waiting for someone to release me from this white chamber and tell me my 'activities' for today. I picked up a thick fairytale book and turn to my favorite story, Hansel and Gretel. I lost count the amount of times I read this story when I have other books to read but this story intrigues me more than any other fairytale. The story of how two siblings able to outsmart a witch who held them captive and get their freedom back have always led me to almost believe that one day even I can escape from this place.

I was just about to finish reading the story until the white door open suddenly and a J'avo enters. At least that's what I heard Madam Carla called them. This..'person'..speaks in a language I could not comprehend but it will never be a problem as I'll never speak eventually. 'He' gave me a paper which I assume would be my list of 'activities' for today. Only it wasn't. Instead of the usual timetable I get every day, I receive a picture of a young brunette man. I looked at the J'avo and shake my head as I don't understand the reason for receiving this picture. I don't even know anybody except Madam Carla.

I was just about to voice out my question when the brunette man comes into the white chamber. His physical appearance is a bit different than the one in the picture. He has a scar along his face starting from the top right side of his face and goes down till the left side of his face. What's strange to me the most is that only the left side of his body is in a normal human bodily form while the right is mutated. The whole of his right arm especially. His fingers I presume, were sharp spikes and somehow emits a blue light.

Both the brunette man and I stare at each other for what seem like forever. The J'avo man shut the door of the white chamber, leaving the two of us alone. I place the picture of him on my bed. To be honest, I have no idea what to do or say right now. This is the longest I have been with a living person in this chamber. I have to make an effort somehow.

He was taller than me and his eyes were towering me. He was staring at me for so long that he decided to sit down on the floor and lean his back on the wall while still looking at me. He was watching my every move intently that I felt self conscious.

I walked to my desk and take something from my drawer. I'm so glad I learned how to make origami after getting an old Japanese book about this beautiful craft work. I took one and walked back to where he was sitting.

He was looking around the chamber. Examining it or perhaps studying it. For someone new he sure is calm. He's breathing I noticed were normal and not in a panic attack like I was when I first woke up in this place.

I walked slowly and sit in front of him, holding out the origami and took a deep breath..,

"My name is Chiara. Will you be my friend?" I spoke quietly and give him the best smile I could muster.

He looked at the origami and my face for several minutes. He did it so long that I could feel my smile wavering and what seem like water in my eyes. Strange. I never had this before. I felt..deeply..stung for some reason.

I was just about to lower my hand and gave up. But he caught me off guard. He hold the my hand holding origami gently with his human hand and reply with the first smile I have ever received in my life,

"My name is Piers. I would be happy to be your friend."


End file.
